The False Father
by Noire Loki
Summary: This story is about vampires, night walkers, werewolves, and family issues.
1. Chapter 1

As we were walking, I notice that the scent of the air was not quite right. It smells like death, no one was yet. I turn around in time to see something move. "You two," I point to the guys to my right. "Go cheek it out." They take out there guns and run in the direction of the shadow. As they get close a guy with a sword jumps out and attacks them. Everyone around me pulls out their guns and gets into a circle around me. "Move you insolents." The attacker shouts as he tries to get past them. I push my way through the wall of guards. One tried to stop me. "Princess it is safer if you stay behind us." I push past him. "I can take care of myself." I finally get through and see the two men lying on the ground. I look up at the man. "Why? Why did you have to kill them?" He laughs. "You have so much to learn princess. And you are lucky." I stare at the men, just lying there, not moving. "Why? Why am I lucky? Am I lucky because I got two men killed?" He smiles. "No, you are lucky because I am willing to teach you what you need to know." I answer in a snood voice. "What if I don't want your "teachings"? What would you say to that?" His eyes fill with rage. "You will learn to watch your mouth soon enough, just as soon as I take care of these subordinates." The guards step in front of me. "Stand back princess we will take care of him." The man laughs. "You must be kidding! You honestly think you can stop me?" The man lunges forward and kills three men instantly. I step back in horror. "Stop it! Stop it all of you!" All of the men stop and look at me. The man lowers his sword. "What do you want?" I look at him. "I will go with you." The man looks at me stunned. "Just like that, you'll go with me?" I sigh and look at my guards. "Yes. On one condition..." He smiles. "And that condition would be?" "My guards are not hurt, in any way." My guards start to protest. "Princess it is not necessary. We can take him." I shake my head. "No, I will go with him. Tell my father what has happened. He will decide what to do." They nod reluctantly. "Now go. Just go, I will be fine." They walk off. I turn to the man. "So before we leave may I know your name?" He smiles. "Very formal aren't you princess?" I glare at him. "Please, just answer the question." He laughs. "My name is Vincent. Vincent Sterling. I already know your name. Miss Jade." I growl at him. "So, why is it so important that I go with you? Did my father do something to you?" He snarls at me. "You do not need to know that. Not yet anyway." I nod. "Fine but I was on my way home, so I would like to be able to lie down." His face softens a little. "My car is over here." He offers his arm. I look at it inquisitively. He laughs. "It is not going to bite you." I look up at him. "No its not, buy you might." He smiles. "I promise that you will not get hurt while in my care." I nod. "Okay." I take his arm and walk with him to his car. I stop and look at the green beauty parked in front of me. "That's yours?" He smiles. "I heard you had a thing for cars. But I didn't know that you would react like this." I walk around, examining the car. "What is it? I can't quite tell."He looks shocked. "You actually can not tell what it is?" I look up at him. "No sadly I can not." He laughs and sits on the rear of the car. "It's a Camero." I nod my head. "Are we leaving now or what?" "Yes let us go before your guards get back." He walks over and opens the passenger side door. "Thank you." I say as I get in and put my seat belt on. He walks around to the driver's side door. He gets in and starts the car.


	2. Chapter 2

We drive for about forty-five minutes. We stop in front of an old Victorian house. "Is this your house?" He looks out the window at the house. "Yes. I have owned it for over six hundred years." He opens his door and gets out. "Come, I will show you around." I get out and look at him. "Am I a house guest or a prisoner? I can't tell the difference." He laughs. "You are very funny princess." He leads me up to the house. As we walk in the front door a group of people walk up to us. He steps in front of me. "All of you in the other room, now." They all follow him into the other room. He shuts the door behind them. I walk over and listen at the crack. "Ok, she does not know that I am her real father. And I would like it to stay that way." I gasp. I see someone walk towards the door. I turn around and run. There is a stair case to my right. I take them two at a time. Someone behind me shouts at my name but I don't stop to see who. I turn right at the top of the stairs. I follow the hallway until it splits in two. I turn left and take the first door on my right. I lock the door behind me. I flip on the light. I gasp and step back against the door. This room was huge! I hear footsteps approaching. I quickly turn of the light and hide myself in the closet. I sit in the farthest corner of the closet. I lean my head against the wall. Why? Why is this happening to me? A tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away with my hand. I hear someone come into the room. I hug my knees to my chest. I see the light turn on. Someone walks over to where I am hiding. They open the door. I retreat to the shadows. A lady with short brown hair walks in. She sees me hiding in the corner. "Oh sweetie, its ok I won't hurt you." She walks over and crouches down beside me. "Please come out." I shake my head. She wipes away my tears with her thumb. "We don't have to go downstairs. We could just sit on the bed and talk. Does that sound good?" I think for a second. I nod my head. She reaches out a hand and I take it. We walk over to the bed she sits next to me. "My name is Xenia." I look up at her. "My name is Jade." She extends her hand. I shake it. "It's nice to meat you Jade." Just then a man walks in. "You found her. We were supposed to take her back downstairs." Xenia stands up. "Evan can't you see that she is scared?" Even shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. The master wants her downstairs. We need to follow orders." Xenia steps in front of me. "She is not going anywhere until she wants to." Evan backs up. "Fine, I will go tell the master then." "You do that." She shuts the door behind him. She turns back to me. "I am sorry for what is happening to you." I look at her. "It's not your fault. I just want to go home." She walks over and sits next to me. She puts an arm around my shoulder. "I wish I could take you home. But if I tried I would probably get us both hurt." I nod. "Its ok I understand." She smiles at me. Suddenly the door flew open. Vincent walked in with Evan and another man walked in. "James escort Xenia out of here." James moves forward. "Don't touch me James." Xenia stands up and places herself in front of Vincent. "I will leave when she says that she is ok." Vincent growls at her. "You will leave when I say so and right now I am saying it." Xenia glares at him. "And I am saying no." He raises his hand. "Don't!" I yell as I jump in front of her just as his hand strikes. A crack like a whip rings out. I raise my hand to feel the bruise on my cheek. I look up at him. There is pure horror in his eyes. He turns to James and Evan. "Leave us." They leave the room. As the door closes I walk over and sit on the bed. Xenia sits next to me. She tilts my head up. "It will bruise. It is going to hurt, but let's see if we can't stop the swelling." She walks into the bathroom and comes back out with a cold cloth. She presses it gently against my cheek. I wince but then I ignore the pain. Vincent walks over and sits on the bed. "I am sorry princess I did not mean to hit you. I would never hurt you." I look at him. "But you would hurt Xenia?" He looks over at her. "Would you excuse us for a moment Xenia?" She looks over at me. "Are you ok with it?" I nod. She walks over to the door and leaves. Before closing the door she sticks her head back in. "I am right outside if you need me." She closes the door. I turn to Vincent. "You can't be my father. My father is the king and you are no king." He looks at me. "He is not your father. He was my best friend." I shake my head. "My father would never be a friend of yours." He sighs. "What happened was we were best friends for the longest time, Then I found love. She had you. We were very happy, but then she died. Some one killed her. I went out to find the one that did that to her, leaving you with him. I came back and wanted you back. He was a prince at the time, so when I got up close and personal he said that I had tried to kill him. I was excelled and you were left in his care." He stands up. "Please believe me. I am your father, and I only want you back." I look at my hands and try to take it all in. "I want to call him." I look up. "Can I?" He hands me his cell. I flip it open and dial his number. "Hello?" "Dad it's me." "Jade? Are you ok? Where are you? Who did this to you?" "I'm fine. I don't know exactly where I am. Dad I need to ask you something." "What? You can ask me anything." I sigh. "Are you my real father?" I hear nothing but static. "Hello?" "I am still here. Don't worry I know who took you and you will be home soon." "Please dad, just answer my question." "Don't listen to anything he says. He is a traitor and a liar." Vincent walks over and grabs the phone from me "No Henry you are the liar. You took my daughter form me and now I have her back." I take the phone from him and sit back down on the bed. "Just tell the truth, please." He answers slowly. "No I am not your father, but I am your dad." I drop the phone. No this couldn't be happening. I close my eyes as tears start to roll down my cheek. He walks over and picks up the phone. "Henry I will bring her back in three days. Give me three days to get to know my own daughter." As he listens to the reply he starts pacing. "Ok, that will work. One person, only one will be welcome here. No she gets to pick." He hands me the phone. "Scott" I close the phone before he can respond. I set the phone next to me. I cover my face with my hands and start to cry. Vincent walks over and sits next to me. "Jade please don't cry. I'm here, no one will hurt you. I promise." I look up at him. "You have already hurt me. If you just stayed away I would have never had to deal with any of this." He looks down at the floor. "So I was wrong for wanting to meet my own daughter?" I look at him. "No but you could have done it a different way." He looks up at me. "This was the only way I could think to get you alone long enough to tell you the truth. I wanted to get to know you. I wanted you to know me." I shake my head. "Why would he do that to you if you two were best friends?" He shrugs. "I do not know. But my guess is that he fell in love with you and could not bear to see you leave." I nod. "So then he was my dad." He sighs. "Yes, but…Did you just say was your dad?" I look away. "For the time being I have no father. Not until I sort this all out." I stand up and open the door. "Xenia I want to go someplace where I can think." She nods. "Follow me." She takes me about three doors down. She opens the door. "Damn this is just as big as the other one." She laughs. "They are pretty much all this size." I turn to her. "Thank you. I will call if there is anything else I need." She nods. I close the door as she leaves. As I turn around a voice comes from behind me. "Not as nice as home but it will do." I turn around and shriek. "Damn it Scott I hate it when you do that." He smiles at me. "I know that is exactly why I do it." I shake my head smiling as we hug. "So why did you pick me? After all we have been through, why me?" I look at him. "Because I knew that you would not judge me or either of the two who are fighting over me. I knew you would stick by me even after I chose." He smiles. "So what is going on? What is this about Henry not being your dad" I shake my head. "No he is my dad just not my father." Scott looks at me in confusion. "What? How can somebody be your dad, but not your father?" I shrug. "I don't think I can explain it, it just is….." He sighs. "Ok..." I lay down on the bed. "Scott…" He looks over at me. "Yes?" I pull a pillow over and rest my head on it. "Can we finish talking in the morning? I'm kind of tired…" He nods. "Yea, sure. Sleep tight." He walks out closing the door behind him. I roll over and go to sleep.


End file.
